


It’s Okay to Grieve

by Zanna_64



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 3: The Burning Maze, Gen, M/M, Rick killed Jason, The Burning Maze Spoilers, The Trials of Apollo Spoilers, my baby ;-;, rick why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna_64/pseuds/Zanna_64
Summary: -SPOILERS FOR TRIALS OF APOLLO: THE BURNING MAZE-Nico senses it, but he couldn’t believe it. It must be a mistake. Jason Grace isn’t dead....Right?





	It’s Okay to Grieve

Nico was eating breakfast when a familiar sensation rolled over him.

His eyes widened.

“What? This is a mistake. It has to be,” He said under his breath.

“What is?” His boyfriend, Will, must have heard him.

“I’ll tell you later.”

-

“So... what were you talking about at breakfast?” The two were now in the woods. No one else was out there at the time.

“Jason. I felt him die... but it can’t be true.”

“We could talk to Chiron and see what’s going on at Camp Jupiter,” He said, hiding his shocked expression.

-

Soon, Nico, Will, Percy, and Annabeth got onto pegasus-pulled chariots to get to San Francisco. When they arrived, Jason’s coffin was already there. Reyna told them the news. Her face was stained with tear tracks. The funeral began not too long after. They honored Greek and Roman traditions. None of the Seven took the death very well. Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel were all devastated. Nico was too, he just didn’t show it. He wasn’t quite used to expressing grief. He was better at hiding it.

Afterwards, he sat in the Garden of Bacchus and thought. Jason is-was someone he considered to be a “best friend.” He could rely on Jason. And now he’s dead.

At some point, tears began rolling down his cheeks. He didn’t notice for a while.

_Great_ , he thought, _Now I have to go somewhere private. I can’t let people see me this weak_.

Before he could go through with that, someone put their hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Will giving him a reassuring smile. Hazel and Reyna were there too.

“It’s okay to grieve.”

“You aren’t alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this the book already murdered my feels


End file.
